<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Период полусинтеза. Найнс by Plastic_Mind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198100">Период полусинтеза. Найнс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind'>Plastic_Mind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let Me Carry You until You Fly [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Winged RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В левой руке Гэвин вертит перо, которое успел подобрать. Ловит взгляд Найнса и салютует ему: «На память».</p><p>Возможно, это была всего лишь человеческая шутка, но второе перо Найнс отдаёт уже сам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let Me Carry You until You Fly [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Период полусинтеза. Найнс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And I know, and I know it's a different love<br/>And I know, and I know that you make me better <br/>It's a love that will keep me holding on <br/>And I know, and I know we only get better <br/><br/>Ohh, ay, ay, we only get better </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SYML – Better </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Первое перо Найнс видит в руках у Гэвина в 2040-м. </p><p>Должность внештатного консультанта, совместное расследование, арест главаря банды, прошедший не так гладко, как они планировали. Несколько синяков и ссадин у Гэвина и одно вырванное перо у Найнса. Счёт неравный, и это заставляет чувствовать досаду и разочарование в себе. Найнс фиксирует голос Коннора, отчитывающегося Фаулеру на заднем плане, но его внимание сосредоточено на Гэвине. </p><p>Медик пытается наложить повязку, Гэвин язвит, но послушно подставляет правую руку. В левой он вертит перо, которое успел подобрать. Ловит взгляд Найнса и салютует ему: «На память».</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Возможно, это была всего лишь человеческая шутка, но второе перо Найнс отдаёт уже сам.</p><p>Зимой 2041-го Коннору предлагают годовую стажировку в ФБР, Гэвин получает звание лейтенанта, а Найнс становится его постоянным напарником. Он кладёт перо на рабочий стол Гэвина рядом с его новым значком. </p><p>«На удачу». Он не произносит этого вслух, но Гэвин кивает, будто умеет читать мысли.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Третье перо Найнс дарит Гэвину 7 октября 2042-го.</p><p>Он бы пожелал Гэвину благоразумия. Или бросить курить. Или меньше задирать окружающих. Или больше улыбаться. И если последнее ещё хоть как-то вписывается в человеческие представления об этике и приемлемых поздравлениях на День рождения, то Найнс вынужден быть правдив и не предвзят: это всё его собственные эгоистичные желания. Поэтому он ограничивается неуклюжим и пафосным «на мудрость». Но Гэвина, кажется, это совершенно не смущает.</p><p>Он подмигивает Найнсу в своей особой манере и смеётся: «Блядь, жестянка, ты единственный, кто хоть что-то стоящее пожелал!»</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Четвёртое перо Найнс теряет в 2043-м, в ожесточённой схватке на пустынном речном берегу.  </p><p>Гэвину взбрело в голову устроить спарринг вместо романтического пикника на природе. Спарринг быстро перетекает в невнятную возню, но Найнс не жалуется. Гэвин целует его горячо, но внезапно отстраняется, а потом начинает скидывать с себя одежду. «Кто первый доплывёт до того берега, тот сегодня сверху!» И с диким хохотом мчится навстречу воде.</p><p>Найнс не понимает, как можно чувствовать себя настолько пьяным, будучи абсолютно трезвым. Кажется, они пьяны оба, и ему совершенно всё равно, как бы нелогично это ни звучало. «На счастье».</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Пятое перо он преподносит Гэвину в 2044-м. </p><p>Очередное расследование и поиск улик заводят их на заброшенную автостоянку на окраине Детройта. В отдалении помигивает фонарь, добавляя атмосфере сюрреализма и жути. Гэвин стоит, прислонившись к своему байку, и надиктовывает указания дежурному офицеру.</p><p>Найнс дожидается, когда он закончит разговор и уберёт телефон. А потом протягивает пакет для вещдоков с серебряным кольцом на витом кожаном шнурке — Найнс уже месяц не может подобрать удобный момент.</p><p>«Жестянка, да ты нереальный романтик!» И с этими словами Гэвин надевает шнурок на шею, — он не любит носить украшения на пальцах — а потом выдыхает Найнсу в губы: «Я согласен. А ты?»</p><p>И Найнс не находит ничего логичнее, чем заправить своему человеку новое перо за ухо и поцеловать. «На взаимность». </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Шестое Найнс кладёт на свою половину кровати. Белое перо на тёмном сатине — словно стрелка компаса или обещание.</p><p>На их первую годовщину в 2045-м Коннор дарит Гэвину и Найнсу ключи от охотничьего домика в Канаде, Хэнк — лотерейный билет, который, вот неожиданность, оказывается выигрышным, а Элайджа — вычурную хрустальную вазу со словами «будет куда перья в старости складывать». Только объятия Найнса спасают последнего от праведного гнева Гэвина. </p><p>«На долгие лета», — думает Найнс и незаметно кивает Элайдже.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Седьмое перо Найнс оставляет на каминной полке в их охотничьем домике. </p><p>В подаренной Элайджей вазе уже красуется шесть предыдущих. Идёт 2046-й год. Найнс не знает сколько ещё их будет, но он готов отдать все до единого, чтобы каждый новый день начинать с улыбки Гэвина, а заканчивать в кольце его рук.</p><p>«Навсегда». Найнс не говорит этого вслух, но Гэвин всегда умел читать его мысли. Он просто прикасается губами к диоду Найнса в молчаливом поцелуе.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>«Навсегда». </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>